Adventures Of A Life Time
by Evil Dork
Summary: Random moments of Phasma and Rey's life together. Modern AU Sergeant Phasma Engineer Rey
1. Chapter 1

Can this be called a book?  
I suppose so, it contains a story, which means it has a begging somewhere and an end... Also somewhere.

So I present to you a Reysma story, divided between small snaps of their life together. Randomly posted so sometimes they can be about them moving together and the next about them on their first date.

I honestly fell prey into this ship the moment I thought about it and saw it was AN ACTUAL FUCKIG SHIP  
AND I GOT SO EXCITED.  
I'm a HUGE Gwendoline Christie fan, and I do not exaggerate on the HUGE. Seriously.  
I need help.  
But anyways, I loved episode seven (gay everywhere and Han and Leia and EVERYONE), I loved all the characters.  
And well Reysma was the ship that captivated me the most.  
Which is funny because the characters never even met.  
BUT STILL THO  
THEYRE SO HOT AND WOULD HAVE AND WILL HAVE (I hope! fingers crossed guys!) AMAZING CHEM! ( again I desperately hope so)  
So without further adieu.  
HAVE SOME LESBIANS  
#HaroldThey'reLesbians

Ps! You can find me on INSTAGRAM under SWANMILLSFEELS


	2. Creature of Habit

**Character don't belong to me, the story I suppose it does.**  
 **I have a sloth obsession.**

_Creature of Habit_

"Did you know female sloths actually scream when they want sex?"

The cheeky voice filtered from the living room and Phasma fought a smile but with no avail the tips of her lips turned up. But a small snort escaped her serious composure. She scrambled the eggs a bit more before moving them onto the waiting bowls.

"Really? " She drawled as she padded onto the living room where her girlfriend laid sprawled on the floor in front of the oak coffee table. Rey sat wearing her pajamas that consisted on Phasma's old collage t shirt that was way too big for Rey and a pair of pink boxers that peeked out beneath it. She was staring intently at the tv that showed a sloth documentary. It was a wonderful sight to start the day to Phasma thought. It was when she met Rey that somehow she started to appreciate her mornings as they became lazier and she found herself wearing more her pajamas, a simple tank top and yoga pants. Though, some mornings they both would just stay naked and tangled with each other in the comfort of their bed.

But she was thrown back to the present when the sparkling brown eyes leapt up to meet the steel blue ones. A beaming looped smile brightens Rey's face and she answered

"Yup, quite fascinating really and seems effective, should I start using that technique" she asked with a mischief in her voice. Phasma sat beside her, extending her long legs instead than crossing them. The blond brows frowned as the woman turned to glare at the smaller one and she seriously answered.

"No"

Rey laughed and took the offered bowl of scrambled eggs and bacon. She leaned and placed a small kiss on the pale cheek that immediately blazed pink upon contact of Rey's lips.

The soft lips lingered on her cheek, gathering courage Phasma turned and properly kiss Rey, adding more pressure to the kiss that made Rey sigh happily. A pale arm snaked around Rey's back and a hand lay on the side of Rey's outer thigh, stroking it lightly and gently, alternating between the calloused tips of the long tampered fingers and the pale knuckles. Rey deepens the kiss sucking in her girlfriend's thin bottom lip inciting a deep soft groan from Phasma before pulling and snuggling to her side.

They stare at each other, eyes piercing as if caramel brown could melt and merge with the baby blue. Rey send a small smile before she's turned to watch the end of the documentary, happy to be one arm hugged by her girlfriend and she starting eating quickly and sloppily. Phasma just rolled her eyes at the usual behavior before she too started to eat at a much slower pace.

The blue eyes stared bored at the tv. Phasma couldn't fandom why Rey was so obsessed with the weird, slow and downright _creepy_ animals. She stole a quick glance down at the faintly tanned legs that were pressed against her own, making a small contrast. The pink boxers were scattered with small imprinted cartoony sloth heads, along them there were speech bubbles that varied with lame sloth puns. In Phasma's opinion the boxers were absolutely hideous but they caused a megawatt smile and even made Rey _squeal_ when Finn and Poe gifted them to her. It amazed her how Rey went from being the strong independent woman she knew to a mush when she saw anything related to the animal. Like now, the tv now showed a baby sloth climbing a pair bars and the animal suddenly focused on the camera and attempted to reach for it before failing and falling emitting a soft call. In that entire small segment, Rey had somehow pressed herself even closer to Phasma and a grin had grown on her lips. She let out a whispery gasp and laughed softly.

"They're so cute!" she gushed turning to look at the blond with huge brown eyes that made a soft pink tint color the pale cheeks.

"I suppose" Phasma tried to agree; honestly the sloths made a slick cold shiver run down her spine. They were truly terrifying, but since they made Rey happy, every morning she sat through the torture of watching the animal sloth around.

Today she needed to be brave, for Rey, she needed to be strong for her because today she would have to face the ultimate test. Swallowing hard, Phasma took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I was thinking" she started and Rey grunted in response.  
"That maybe we could go to the zoo" Rey's jaw slowed down and the brunette swallowed before turning to look at her.  
"The zoo?" she asked and frowned. "Why do you want to go to the zoo"  
Phasma set her empty bowl down on the coffee table and turned to Rey. She reminded herself to be careful with her words since Rey had some sort of super power. She could sense when someone was lying or when something was a bit wrong or even convince some people to do what she wanted. Rey called it ' _intuition and charm_ ' ,Phasma called it ' _Soul piercing brown eyes and adorable smile_ '.

"I never visited one and I thought since we had nothing planned for the day, that maybe we could go out for launch and then go to see some of the exhibitions, I've informed myself of a few " Phasma's voice held a soft shyness and Rey smiled and nodded.

"Okay we're going to the zoo then" The brunette laid her empty bowl next to the other one on the coffee table and then adjusted herself on Phasma's lap. The blond let out a breath she had been holding and wrapped her arms limply around the other girl as they continued to watch the documentary. 

Rey carefully parked her car in front of a small café that they used to frequent back on their dating days. She peeked at Phasma that was unbuckling her seat belt and she smiled softly at the sight. She places a hand on the pale one to catch the taller woman attention and smiled as the blue eyes stared at her patiently. Brown eyes dragged through the fit frame before going back to the comforting blue.

"You look beautiful today" Rey smirked as her comment made her girlfriend flash scarlet and she leaned quickly to kiss the red nose. It immediately scrunched upon contact of the soft lips and Phasma wiggled it a bit.

"Well you look gorgeous every moment of every day" Phasma hushed out as she hurried out of the vehicle in a shy haste. Rey stayed seated, staring at her with a dumb smile that was slightly more tilted to the right. The brunette shook her head and got out of the car. She laughed softly as the blond rounded the car and offered her arm to the smaller woman.

"You're adorable" Rey said taking Phasma's arm and she saw the woman blush harder.  
"I'm anything but" she heard her mumble grumble as they entered the café and Rey giggled under her breath.

The food sat in front of them respectively and they ate silently, that silence sometimes was interrupted by them sharing comfortable conversation. Rey paused and gazed at the woman in front of her, the light streaming from the window made her features glow, her blue eyes come almost as sky blue and her hair shine golden. There was something she wasn't telling her, there has to be. There was a nagging on her brain that told her there was something else. The caramel, almost amber against the sun light, eyes narrowed as they watched the blond woman eat.

"So what do you want to see first at the zoo" Rey poked and Phasma looked up. The older woman's eyes stared at the ceiling as she thought intently and Rey sat straighter.

"The lions" the grave voice stated finally and brown eye brows shot up.  
"Lions" Rey repeated and Phasma gave a nod. Rey smiled and tucked a strand of her loose her behind her ear.

"Do you think they have sloths?" Rey asked and a small smile quirked on Phasma's lips. Phasma quickly took out a pamphlet from her shiny light grey faux leather jacket and set it on the table near Rey. Rey gasped and snatched it quickly, the pamphlet promoted the new sloth habitat that the zoo had created. Phasma sat waiting patiently for a response other than a gasped but Rey just stayed as she was before.

"Surprised" the older woman dared to ask and it was then that the brown eyes shot to her. Rey suddenly exploded and practically barreled onto her. Phasma felt herself being lifted by strong arms and even being bounced.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Rey! No! No! Put me down, put me down now!" She made a thud when her feet touched the floor, she was still wrapped in Rey's arms and the younger woman hugged her close, snuggling herself against her chest. Phasma recovered the breath that was previously squeezed off her and her hands gripped Rey hips, pushing her just a bit for them to have at least some space. The brunette pulled and looked up at her, she leaned on her toes and kissed Phasma's lips.

"Is this why you wanted to go" Rey asked, the breath from question beating against Phasma's lips and smirked as Phasma looked away blushing.

"Maybe, yes but partially, it is true I have never been to one and I am quite interested in seeing the lion exhibit" Phasma said feigning disinterest and Rey rolled her eyes. _Some habits died hard_ thought the brunette.

"Whatever you say" she huffed but she still held her beaming smile. Phasma looked down at her with a raised brow and Rey leap again to kiss her once more. This time it held more passion in it, it held Rey's appreciation for the thought and the love they had for each other. The blond pulled before it became too much, they were in a public space after all, and smirked down at Rey.

 _"I love you"_  
 _"I love you too"_

The moment Phasma's combat boots touched the entrance of the zoo, they had to hurried their pace as Rey dragged her directly to the sloth exhibit. The woman seemed to have transformed herself into an actual eight year old, she was all smiles and pure excitement. Phasma's heart hammered against her chest, with such an intensity she thought it was ought to burst right out of her. Sick, cold sweat poured out of the back of her back and down her spine, a river of shivers exploded through there. As they breed the exhibition, Phasma felt and heard her breathing become more frantic and if Rey wasn't totally enthralled and determined to finally see a sloth, she would have noticed Phasma's extreme discomfort.

First there was a yell and Phasma's arm finally fell limp to her side as the person who finally released it was cupping her mouth in disbelief. Rey was gasping and giggling as she stared with impossibly big sparkling brown eyes. The sloth behind the glass in what would be a poor recreation of the tree tops of a jungle, was just hanging from a low tree branch and seemed to be sleeping, or so Phasma supposed. She cocked her head to the side and examined the horrible creature more closely. Not that she was even close to the glass, if not she was pressed against the back wall, as if she was trying to merge with it.

"Is it sleeping" she asked her companion but Rey was too busy, her face was pressed against the glass and Phasma could see her breath faintly fogging the glass.

"Oh my, Phas look at it! It's so adorable" she whispers quietly, granting her girlfriend a glance when she said her nick name. Rey's face was brighter than the sun at that moment, it cause butterflies to erupt on the pit of her stomach, Phasma grinned back at her.

Their moment was interrupted when a man dressed in khakis and a shirt with the Zoo's logo stepped near them.

"Excuse me are you here for the meet up?"

Phasma straightened and walked up to the man, she extended her hand and the man shook i.

"Yes we are, well she is" Phasma corrected herself and turned to motion to Rey. This one stepped near them and hanged around her girlfriend, placing a protective hand on the blonde's lower back.

"What meet up" Rey asked and Phasma turned to look at her at the same time the caretaker answered.

"You're meeting Velcro, the sloth" Rey looked at Phasma with an unbelievable smile.  
"Seriously!" She asked her girlfriend and this one grinned just as bright as her.  
"Yes Rey" the moment her girlfriend's name this one jumped and hugged her from her neck and started pampering kisses all over her face. Phasma wrapped a supporting arm around Rey and help her close.

The caretaker cleared his throat and Phasma let Rey go but took the woman's hand in her own, brushing her thumb through the warm knuckles.

"If you could follow me please" he said and opened a door that lead into the cage. Rey started to follow but a tug from her hand made her pause.

"Have fun" Phasma said and Rey frowned.  
"Babe? You're coming with me" she said with a voice that left no room for argument. Not that it worked with Phasma.

"Rey I don't like sloths" She tried to argue but the look on Rey's face told her that the excuse wasn't accepted.

"You made this happen and I want to share it with you, please" she asked and her brown eyes became so deep, Phasma felt herself and her resolve slipping.  
"Please come in with me"  
Phasma sighed and nodded. The moment Rey grinned victoriously and started dragging her into the cage, Phasma started to curse herself.  
Fuck Rey and Soul Piercing Brown eyes.  
And adorable smile.  
Also _fuck_ Rey.

The blond woman felt like her breath get stuck. Her palms were sweaty, her head light and shiver rack down her spine. She was pressed against the glass and she watched as Rey fawned all over the sloth. _Velcro_. The animal was clinging to Rey's neck as this one gently petted it. The care taker held Rey's phone as she had asked him to take pictures of the moment.

"Phasma! Come over here babe! I want to take a picture"

"I'm good... here" Phasma bit her inner cheek as her voice came out with a small shake. Not that anyone would notice, but Rey want anyone. Rey turned and her features softened at Phasma. The blonde crossed her arms and scowled at the brunette.

"Rey" she warned as the woman approached her with the small animal.  
"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of" Rey cooed and it annoyed Phasma but she only pressed herself harder against the glass.

"Rey, I don't like it, it looks weird" Phasma tried again. But it was too late, Rey somehow encouraged the slow animal to get off her neck and now it reached for Phasma's arm. The tall imposing woman was rendered emotionless as the sloth slowly clung to her. She stayed paralyze as if a movement could cause the beast to fall into a rampage and kill her or worst Rey.

Rey though, quickly got her phone and snapped a few pictures Phasma was totally going to delete later before giving it to the care taker so he could take one of the three of them.

Rey, Velcro and Phasma.

"I can't believe you almost passed out" Rey giggled and nudged Phasma with her shoulder. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"As I told you before its grip on me was far too strong" She repeated as they stared at the lion den. The wild cats were being lazy and sun bathing.

"I can't believe you're scared of sloths" Rey mused watch the black maned lion stretch before looking to her companion.

"I'm not scared they just-" Phasma sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Freak you out? It's okay, if it helps you, Dolphins kind of freak me out too" Rey reveled and Phasma opened her eyes in surprised arching a brow.

"Dolphins" she asked and Rey laughed.  
"Yes Dolphins, they're far too kind to humans! It's awfully suspicious" she stated turning to Phasma, who was smiling amused and grateful.

"Can I tell Poe that his Sergeant is freaked out by sloths" Rey asked playfully and blue eyes glared.  
"You will not Rey, or God help me" she was interrupted by Rey's joyous laughter and her glare disappeared.

"I'm kidding, you know I was! Seriously though, thank you for today Phas I appreciate it" Rey said seriously and stepping closer to her. The older woman quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette and smiled.  
"It was nothing, I love you"

"I love you too"

 **A.N**  
 **If you want to suggest a simple prompt for me to keep in mind please do!**


	3. Not Related OneShot

**This is a not related one shot to the story. More like a friend threw me an idea and I just wrote it** **and i didn't know where to post it so here, have this while I finish the second one shot that is related to the story.**  
 **It's very AU.**  
 **Super-Small town setting**  
 **Sheriff Phasma**  
 **Drunk Rey**

Phasma glared at the flashing light but her hand shot to attend her phone.  
"Sheriff speaking" she answers groggily with sleep evident in her voice.  
"Sheriff we got a problem"  
"What is it now Earl?" Phasma asked harshly as she sat up and pressed her phone to her ear with her shoulder. She started walking to her closet and pulling on her uniform pants and searching for a clean shirt along with her badge.  
"Ergh sheriff, just a drunk cunt, she started a fight, bloody shit and she starting to get feisty, Ruff is gonna throw her out" and with that Phasma didn't know who she hated more, fucking Earl or whoever was causing the riot that made them wake her up.  
"I'm on my way" she grunted and shoved her phone into her back pocket before grabbing her keys and helmet.

It sucked. It all sucked. A month passed but it still hurt and it just sucked. What could be worst, the first person she let into her heart turned out to be cheating on her with their best friend, well Poe was more of Finn's best friend so then as a good girlfriend, Rey welcomed Poe into her life too. But soon enough, one day Rey stumbles upon the truth, when she opens the bathroom door and find the two very close Bestfriends working out in the shower.  
And a month later she was still drinking her nights out in the only bar. Fuck the small town and the fact they only had a bar, it wasn't for that Rey wouldn't have seen the love birds happily and cuddly playing pool and Kriff did it made her mad.

Somehow her glass ended up flying and hitting the wall beside the couple. Finn tried to stop her as her first landed on Poe's face once and then twice. Before she could hit a third she was struck on her stomach and punched on the face. Then strong arms lifted her, she kicked and wiggle, hadn't she been so drunk she would have escaped. She got throwned out on the pavement and she fell on her ass.  
"'he sheriff is comin' to getcha" the baboon of a guard grudges out to her and Rey spat at him. She tried to stand and staggered as the guard went back inside.

"Fffff- fuck off!" She slurred and dragged the back of her hand on her lips. The empty silent street of the small town became a chaos with the tale a tale thunder of the Sheriff's bike.  
"Shit" Rey muttered she never actually saw the sheriff she was new and never really got into trouble. Sure, she sees the sheriff going on her bike around the small town but she's always wearing a damn shinny helmet so Rey doesn't really know much about Sheriff Phasma other than she's a hard ass with a nice ass and she's tall as hell.

Rey got bubbly amused by the arrival of the sheriff.  
"HEY! 'Ello sherif! What brings you the the outpost this lovely evening! Here for a midnight drink" Rey slurred and half yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. The sheriff finally took off her helmet and ran a hand through her hair and it was that moment that Rey was a goner.  
"Kriffin hell" Rey yelled and a blonde brow was raised.

Phasma studies the drunk brunette in front of her. The woman was relatively new in town, Rey Walker is her name, she is a brilliant mechanic and so people say. She took a job in Lucas auto shop and Phasma had even seen her leave town to apparently work as an airplane engineer with her dad, or so Poe told her. Ah yes Poe, her deputy started having an affair with the woman's Ex, it was that affair that ruin the relationship.  
"Ma'am, I don't midnight drink, even if I did it wouldn't be on week days" Phasma said advancing on Rey , Rey brown eyes seemed heavy and dark, like endless pools that dragged Phasma into them.

"I never thought I'd say this but, arrest me officer" Rey slurred in a suggestive tone and she raised her hands along with her brows. Phasma frowned and sighed. She really didn't need this tonight. With not much force she took Rey's arm.

"Ma'am I'm going to walk you home-"  
"So we can make it literal baby? Because I really want to fuck the police" Rey drawled out and nudged Phasma's shoulder but went stumbling onto the woman.  
"Where's your home ma'am?" The sheriff pressed again and Rey sniggered.  
"I prefer some steamy jail sex, what do you say we make our own cell block tango eh?" Rey pressed again and Phasma wanted no more than to punch the drunk mess off the woman.  
"You want cell? Fine" the Sheriff snapped, tired of the drunk babbling and started dragging Rey to the station that was a few blocks over.

"What really? Just that easy!? Aren't you gonna say, whatever you say can And will be held against you cause if I can say what can AND WILL be held against me it would be you, Mrs Sheriff Sexy" Rey babbled and Phasma felt a blush creeping. She wanted to dump this scum on the holding cell and sleep the embarrassment off.

Phasma sighed and dragged Rey to the station. She had a bit of a trouble once they got there were Rey waved animatedly at the desk officer covering the night shift and the sheriff had to drag her away. Phasma had no trouble to lock Rey on a lone holding cell with a cot and when she closed and lock the door Rey walked to the cot and collapsed there.  
"Ma'am?"  
There was a long pauses and Phasma was about to call again when the drunk woman answered.  
"Y-up, Sheriff Long Legs?"  
"Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?" Phasma asked tiredly and there was another long pause.  
"No if you do, you have to call fucking Finn and I beat the crap out of Poe so he is probably cooing and drooling all over him right now and wouldn't even want to see me... Bloody shit tard, really sheriff you should fire Poe, he's a wimp, shit of a shooter and honestly I'm much better than him, he is a fucktard" Rey rambled and kicked off her shoes as she got comfortable on the hard cold cot. Phasma watched her with sad blue eyes and sighed.

She heard soft snores coming from the cell and she picked up her phone.  
"Sheriff?" Answered a man who own the phone.  
"Finn I suppose?" Phasma asked even though she knew the answer.  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell deputy Dameron he has the day off tomorrow" she said shortly and ended the call without waiting a reply.

Someone was hammering her head that she was sure of. The pounding made Rey clutch her head groggily as she turn to sit up. Her stomach complained and it made her burp but no bile rose to meet her lips. She thanked her nights out drinking with her uncle, because those nights taught her how to handle the aftermath. Her gaze wondered around the room. A cell, perfect.  
"Morning"came a voice and Rey looked to see tan tight pants, her gaze went up from a buckle to a horrid brown and black shirt, her eyes trained on the badge proudly perched of the breast pocket before they darted to the woman's face.  
Rey blushed at the beauty in front and rubbed her forehead.

"Morning" she answered dryly and the woman kept her cool face.  
"How are you feeling" the sheriff asked as she moved to open the cell. Rey stayed sitting on the cot as Phasma left and came back with a glass of water.  
"Like crap..." Rey answers and thanks her for the water. Once she took care of her parched throat she asks.  
"Did... Did I tell you to fuck me in the cell?" Rey asks as memories come back and her face flushed deep scarlet. Phasma smirks down at her and raises a brow.  
"Yes you did, among other things"  
Rey burrows her face on her free hand and groans.  
"I'm sorry, I have no filter when I'm drunk" she says truthfully and looks up into blue eyes. Phasma smiled and sat beside Rey.  
"I'll let you off the hook Walker, with one condition" Phasma said confidently staring at brown eyes.  
"That I never do this again?" Rey asked cutely and it cause Phasma to let out a dry chuckle.  
"Mh, no, my condition is that you let me take you out on a date" Phasma loved the way a rush blush appeared on Rey's cheeks.  
"I'll take you on that sheriff" Rey answered with a smile.


End file.
